


Tony's Terrible, Horrible, Oh So Good, Very Bad Day

by oper_1895



Series: Being (Consentingly, Happily, Sexily) Mean to Tony [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Hook, BDSM, Begging, Being Mean to Tony, Blindfolds, Body Writing, Bondage, Cages, Caning, Cock Cages, Come Licking, Crying, Cuddles, Dominance, Exhibitionism, Gags, Human Furniture, Humbler, M/M, Masochism, Mind Games, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Overstimulation, Public Humiliation, RACK - Freeform, Rug Burn, Sadism, Sex Toys, Submission, Tears, Teasing, Voyeurism, boot licking, coconut rope, compliments, crawling on a leash, drool, drooling on food, elastic bands, emotional masochism, humiliating gags, humping inanimate objects, ishidaki, kinky cleaning, little bit of gaping, overprotective post-scene doms, polyvengers, public display, reference to piss play but no actual, scene goes a little wrong but they recover, spitting in food, spitting on people, threats of injury for sexy purposes, torture rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oper_1895/pseuds/oper_1895
Summary: They had different styles, Steve and Bucky. Bucky enjoyed hurting him and was fairly straightforward in his approach. Steve had something else going on. He seemed softer, but then he would just do or say something insignificant, and Tony would end up devastated, humiliated, flustered, and deeply aroused.Tony once confessed a fantasy to Steve and Bucky of being used by his lovingly mean Doms. So they make a day of it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Being (Consentingly, Happily, Sexily) Mean to Tony [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941472
Comments: 83
Kudos: 272





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Many many thanks to mindwiped and Nautaisho for the beta. Also thanks to everyone who gave cheering and enabling. 
> 
> Notes: Steve and Bucky are mean in this fic, please mind the tags, but everything is fully consensual. If you’re ever concerned about something, they have probably figured out some convenient sleight of hand to remove the distasteful component, and are having a lot of conversations with Significant Glances and hand gestures. 
> 
> If you would like to see any of that behind the scenes/Steve and Bucky’s POV for any particular scene or moment, let me know in the comments! Chapter 7 is going to be those pieces.

Tony glanced up as Steve and Bucky entered his workshop. They had a particular look about them and Tony was instantly suspicious. He was familiar with this look and it usually meant that they had been plotting behind his back. 

“Hey, Tony.” Bucky sidled up behind him, lips grazing Tony’s earlobe. He shivered. “Remember that time you told us your fantasies?”

Tony did remember that time. He remembered it very clearly as they had pinned him down and teased and tormented him. He had been achingly hard and desperate when they had started the questions, rewarding his answers with almost-enough touches, until he couldn’t focus to form words anymore and they finally let him come. 

That had also been a night that started with _that look_.

Steve came in on Tony’s other side, kissing down his neck as Bucky continued, “Remember that thing you said about wanting to be blindfolded and subjected to our whims for a whole day?”

Yes, he most definitely remembered that. Steve had responded to that by kissing Tony hard enough Tony had almost come from the kiss alone. 

Steve lifted away from Tony’s neck long enough to ask, “Do you actually want to do that? Because if it’s just a fantasy that’s fine.”

“Yeah, no.” Tony felt flushed and aroused already “I definitely want to do that.”

“Perfect,” Bucky purred. “Tomorrow at 10?”

“AM?” Tony choked.

“I believe you wanted all day?”

“Oh yeah, I want.”

“Great. Tomorrow. 10am. Be ready.”

And then they both stepped away, leaving Tony flushed and aroused. 

“Don’t stay up too late,” Steve called over his shoulder with a wicked grin. “We’ll keep the bed warm.” 

“And don’t come.” Bucky added.

Well fuck.

\----

The next day at 10am Tony was ready. He hadn’t stayed up too late last night, snuggling in between his two supersolders well before midnight, but had almost been too antsy to sleep. The three of them had eaten breakfast together, clarifying some points of negotiation between bites of toast. Steve and Bucky were preparing themselves an awfully large sandbox, Tony noted. He didn’t know how they’d manage even half of these things. But he liked it when they kept him guessing, so he still had no idea how the day was going to go when they’d sent him off to get ready. 

Tony showered carefully. He shaved everything, didn’t jerk off no matter how much he wanted to, and debated his clothing. Nothing too nice, he didn’t think he’d be wearing it long, but he didn’t want to start looking too casual. He picked through his wardrobe before deciding on a pair of black lace and silk briefs. They had many fond memories associated with them, but were starting to show wear so if they ended up destroyed it would be an excellent send-off. On top of that, he pulled on a pair of dark gray pants, a tank top for an undershirt and a burgundy shirt. He debated shoes, but decided that they would just get in the way. He left a couple of extra buttons undone at the neck, showing an edge of clavicle for Steve, and rolled up his sleeves a couple inches for Bucky. Running a hand through his hair to leave it slightly tousled, he decided he was as ready as he’d be and opened the door. 

They were on him in an instant. He barely had time to register their preparations (a post in the middle of the room? A cage?), before two warm hands (Steve) pulled his arms behind his back, and Bucky strapped a padded leather blindfold around his head. 

He struggled, enjoying that that was something he could do without fear that it would ruin their game by actually getting free.They shoved him across the room, pinballing him between them. He flailed, trying to catch hold of something, anything. But they just laughed, avoiding his grasping, and pushed. He felt disoriented, confused, but not unsafe, in this extended staggering trust fall. Suddenly the ground under his feet changed, a rougher wood than his highly polished flooring, then he was shoved up against warm wood. Yep, that had been a post he’d seen, anchored to a wooden base.

They spun him around, pulled his hands above his head, locked them to the post in soft leather cuffs, then they disappeared. 

Tony took a moment to take stock. The cuffs themselves were his favourites, they were attached at a good height, not stressing his shoulders. He could lean back against the post and having something against his back made it easier to maintain the fun headspace.

But then he still didn’t hear them. 

“Uhh, guys?” 

No answer. He waited a couple more minutes, counting seconds. 

“Anyone?” He tried to rub his head against his arm to knock loose the blindfold. Bucky’s metal hand immediately clamped across his face, pinning his head as the man growled into his ear, “No.”

The arousal that had abated slightly in his confusion immediately flared back. 

“You are ours today, sweetheart,” and sweetheart had never sounded so filthy, “no need for thinking. You just stay where we put you.”

Tony couldn’t nod, couldn’t speak with Bucky’s hand clamping his jaw shut. He whimpered instead. 

“How do you want him Stevie?”

“Hmmm,” Steve hummed, competitively. “I think just get him hard as is. I want to see the shape of his cock through the fabric.”

Bucky’s hand left his face, slid down to his neck, holding him with just enough pressure while his other hand first just traced the edges of Tony’s cock through his pants, then started with more pressure. Tony was very aware of the satin of his underwear as Bucky’s hot hand slid against him. “Steve’s been meaning to get some sketching practice in, so you’re going to be his model.”

Tony was hard embarrassingly quickly. The hot pressure against his neck and Bucky’s competent fingers even through the layers of his pants. His hips were just starting to twitch when Bucky stepped away. 

“That good enough for you Steve?”

“Yeah, that’s real nice. Can you just move his left leg back a bit?”

Bucky’s foot nudged Tony’s, he slid his foot, flushing at being talked about like he was just a thing. 

“Perfect,” Steve confirmed and Tony heard Bucky grunt acknowledgement and move away. “You gonna watch the game?”

“Yeah, I thought so. You let me know when you’re ready for the next pose.”

Tony could hear the scratching of Steve’s pencil, he half paid attention to the sounds of the baseball game on the TV. He tried to ignore the heat of arousal burning low in his belly. This day was going to get harder before it got easier. _He_ was going to get a lot harder before this got easier. 

He’d been drifting slightly when he felt someone undoing his pants. 

“You need help with that?” Bucky called from across the room.

“Nah, I got it.” Steve. Steve was undoing his pants, pulling down the zipper, shoving his pants down just enough to be out of the way of his cock. “Oh nice,” Steve said, groping Tony absently through the soft satin, “These are pretty.”

Tony whimpered.

“What do you think, Buck, fully dressed with just his cock hanging out? Or undo the shirt?”

“You know my opinions on just having a cock out.”

“Yeah, yeah.You think it’s ridiculous. I think it looks artistic, ‘flesh cannot be constrained by the trappings of civility’ and all that.“

“Yeah, and I think it looks like someone who’s too horny to think about anything other than their own dick.”

“Yeah.” Steve sounded smug as he pushed Tony’s underwear down to just below his balls, arranging his shirt tails just so but otherwise leaving him dressed. Tony personally agreed with Bucky. He could feel the cool air on his dick, his only exposed skin. He could imagine how it looked jutting out from the fine fabrics. And Steve was drawing it, staring at him so he could capture every single detail. Tony just wanted to squirm and hunch, hide away but Steve was staring at him for every detail, he would certainly catch Tony trying to hide. And Tony was trying to be good. He tried to lose himself in the baseball game, easy enough to follow from audio only, but the exposed feeling was too intense. He tried to picture it like Steve said, cloaking it in artistry and metaphor, but all he could see was soaked in Bucky’s condescension. So all Tony could do was stand there, flushed and miserable and harder than ever.

“Alright Buck, you wanna get rid of the clothes?”

“It would be my pleasure.” Bucky purred. 

The knife against his neck drew 100% of Tony’s attention. It flicked down his chest, slicing off each individual button, then up again, cutting a line up through his undershirt. He waited for the next touch of the sharp steel, but instead rough hands pushed the shirt up his arms, leaving it tangled in the cuffs over his head. 

Bucky pulled out the waistband of his briefs, snapping it against Tony’s cock before he shoved everything down Tony’s legs, bending to help him step out of them before buckling matching cuffs around his ankles.

“How do you want it Steve?” Bucky didn’t step away, Tony could feel him lounging against the post, against Tony. 

“Something a bit more dynamic?”

Bucky hummed consideringly, then Tony felt the metal hand press into the small of his back. He shuffled forward, stumbling a little when he hit the end of his ankle chains. Bucky kept pushing. Tony clung to the wrist chains for support as Bucky forced him out into an arch, stretching him out between his wrist and toes. He could feel the pull across his torso, up his shoulders, pushing his breath up into his chest.

“Nice,” Steve said approvingly. Tony felt a slight flush at the praise, then Bucky reached up with his other hand and yanked his head back by the hair. Tony groaned. “Even better.” 

Tony heard the sketching start up again. He twitched, trying to make the position more tolerable, but as Bucky just kept pushing through every inch he found. 

“Stop moving,” Bucky growled. 

“Trying,” Tony grunted. He really was.

Bucky hummed behind him, then abruptly the pressure was gone. Tony slumped back, then snapped back out as Bucky’s metal hand made stinging contact with his ass. 

“Maybe you just need some incentive.” Bucky’s voice was moving to Tony’s front, then he felt the warm heat of a mouth around his cock. 

“Fuck!” Tony swore in surprise, thrusting forward. Bucky moved with him, chuckling as he shifted backwards until Tony was straining forward. Every muscle was stretched as he worked to push his hips forward, to get a little bit more sensation. Bucky kept his distance, lapping gently at the tip of Tony’s cock, maddeningly light. 

“More, please more.” It was early in the day for begging, but Tony only had so much pride in circumstances like this. 

He got a stinging slap on his thigh as an answer “Hush. This isn’t about you.”

Tony let his head sag back as he whimpered. 

“Perfect,” Steve commented from the couch. “Don’t move.”

\---

Tony was trembling with arousal and exhaustion when Steve finally announced he was finished. Bucky pulled away from his cock and Tony sagged back, trying to hunch in on himself as much as he could, restrained as he was, to relieve the strain in his back and shoulders.

“Hold on there doll. I’ve got you.”

Bucky crowded into him, pinning him between his strong solid chest and the post as he reached up to release Tony’s arms. Tony whimpered as his arms came down, and Bucky grabbed his wrists to carefully detangle him from his shirt and fold Tony’s arms across his chest. Bucky wrapped him in a warm hug while another pair of hands, Steve, unhooked the cuffs around his ankles. 

“You worked hard, you can take a bit of a break.” He was walked a couple of steps across the room, hands on his shoulders guiding him down. 

He went to his knees first, but they kept pushing until he was laid out on his back on the carpet, legs slightly spread. They prodded at him, arranging him just so, folding his arms into the gap in the small of his back. He heard the couch springs clunk under weight, then felt two pairs of feet. One pair went to his face and chest; pushing his face to the side and idly toying with a nipple. The other pair were at his lower body; the heel grinding painfully into his thigh, the crossed foot on top of it toying with his cock. He was hard enough to be dripping. 

“Nice little footwarmer,” Steve said. From the direction of his voice Tony guessed he was the one whose toe was idly toying with his nipple. 

“Not bad,” Bucky said, he flicked a toe at Tony’s aching dick. “This is kind of in the way though.” 

“Maybe if we ignore it, it’ll go away.”

Tony almost snorted. Not likely. Not with the way they were currently ‘ignoring’ it. 

“We could roll him over and see if he’s desperate enough to come that he’s willing to get rug burn on his dick.”

Oh god, Tony felt his dick twitch. He was almost that desperate. 

“It’s barely been an hour. He’s still got hours left to go today. I think he’d really regret rug burn on his dick for the rest of the day.”

That was true. Future Tony would probably regret it. Current Tony was already pretty wound up and getting harder with every second. Every casual little comment, every torturous little roll of his nipples, the painful grind into his thigh. 

“Alright,” Bucky said, “we’ve got a couple of innings left.” He kicked at Tony’s hip. “Roll over, we’ll see what’s stronger, your sense of self preservation or your horneyness.”

Tony rolled, and then at their insistence, wriggled back towards the couch where he could act as a proper footrest again. The sensation of carpet against his cock was maddening. He knew, absolutely knew, he’d regret it if he started humping the carpet. But face down on it, with feet on his back and a complete lack of attention from his Doms, the temptation was incredible. 

Steve nudged his head, turning his face towards the couch, then shoved his toes into Tony’s mouth. . Tony groaned, jerking his hips, then forced them still again as he sucked and licked, worshipping Steve’s feet. Steve was so good to give him this, to keep him entertained. He could hear them talking above him, chatting about the game and discussing the plays, but Tony was busy. 

Tony had lost track of time when Steve removed his foot, wiping it on Tony’s hair to dry off the saliva and presented his other foot. Tony groaned at the casual usage. 

Bucky gave him a not so gentle tap on his balls. “Quiet.”

Tony writhed, humiliation and stimulation coming together. The carpet was damp from his dripping cock, it almost felt soft enough to thrust into. Maybe it wouldn't do too much damage, but after a couple of experimental thrusts he stilled, choking himself on Steve’s foot in order to muffle his noises of frustration.

How fucking long was this stupid baseball game?

Finally _finally_ long after Steve had returned both his feet to Tony’s back and Bucky had started absently rocking a foot back and forth across Tony’s hip, rocking Tony’s cock into the carpet in a way that was driving Tony mad, the game was over. 

“He did better than I thought he would,” Steve commented, sounding a little proud. Tony wanted to kiss his feet again to thank him for the praise, faint as it was. “I think he deserves a little reward.”

Tony heard a rustling, rummaging through plastic and metal, then Steve said, “Yeah.” 

Bucky’s hands clamped over his hips. Tony scrambled to get his hands under his face as Bucky dragged him backwards, pulling him up onto his knees. A hand between Tony’s shoulder blades kept his face down as someone kicked his knees apart, spreading his legs wide, exposing every inch of him. Then someone was adjusting him, making minute changes in the angle of his lower back, the set of his knees, the tilt of his hips while humming contemplatively, soft enough he couldn’t tell if it was Steve or Bucky. Probably Steve. 

Tony hid his face in his folded hands, slightly embarrassed, mostly feeling relief that he’d be able to come. Gentle hands, stretched a cock ring over his balls. Hyper aware of anything going on with his dick right now he recognized it as the one with the nice little bullet vibe that would sit behind his balls. That was nice. Right now, he could probably come from just that. Then he felt a length of silicone along his dick and bondage tape wrapping everything together. He tried to stay still as they got him into position, not wanting to risk them removing his reward at this point. Then they turned everything on and he realized they’d taped a vibrator to his dick. 

Tony groaned as his hips jerked. It made no difference to constant maddening build, but he couldn’t stop the impulse.

“That’s pretty,” Steve said as Tony mindlessly humped at the air. 

“This vibe’s got 10 speeds and a remote,” Bucky commented, helpfully. 

“Gnughhhh,” Tony moaned, hips moving faster. Bucky turned the vibrators up a notch.

They got to the 5th speed before Tony came, sobbing as he spurted to the carpet, and then crying as Bucky turned it up one more level to ‘help’ him through the aftershocks. 

“Very nice,” Bucky said as the vibrators turned off. Tony preened under the praise but felt like a sweaty mess. “Come here, back up towards my voice and you can clean up your mess while I get you out of there. “

Tony shuffled backwards, following Bucky’s ‘Hot’ and ‘Cold’ directions to lick his cooling come out of the carpet while Bucky unpeeled the bondage tape.

Once everything was removed, Bucky gently kicked at his hip, nudging him over into a ball on the floor. He was done. A blanket was draped over him. It smelled like both of them, they must have been snuggling with it on the couch. Tony pulled it closer around him and discovered a water bottle beside his head. He opened it and drank greedily.

“Take your time,” Bucky said as he tucked the blanket a little closer around Tony’s feet. “When you’re ready to move on, kneel up with your hands behind your head.”

“Yes Sir,” Tony mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's both my birthday weekend and Thanksgiving weekend, so in celebration there will probably be another update before Tuesday.
> 
> Enjoy!

He wasn’t sure if he fell asleep or not, but he didn't think it had been too long. They would have woken him if he was wasting too much of the day, but blindfolded he had no idea what time it was. This is why it was his favourite way to slow himself down. It changed his focus, kept him from distracting himself by making him reliant on his Doms in order to be useful. They’d never done it quite so long before as today’s plan, but he had his words to make things stop if he needed them. _Pause_ to put a temporary hold or request an adjustment. _Mercy_ to stop the current activity, _Red_ to stop the whole day, but he didn’t think he’d need them. Steve and Bucky were good at this, and so good to him. 

He gave the blanket one last cuddle, then slowly started disentangling himself. He heard the pause, and shift as Bucky at Steve’s attention focused back on him. By the time he was in the requested position, Bucky was behind him. His metal hand was tangled in Tonys’ hair, holding him still as Steve latched onto Tony’s chest, sucking his nipples to hardness. 

Tony hissed as Steve’s mouth was replaced with clamps, sinking into the pain and letting it prepare him for what was to come. He had a second to gather himself before Bucky shoved him forward. He caught himself on his hands and Bucky let go. Tony could take a hint so he stayed where he was left. 

Then there was a lot happening to him. Someone pulled his head up and forced a ring gag into his mouth. Someone else (Bucky?) was fastening straps of something stretchy around his thighs. His balls were pulled back through his legs, an action which grabbed his immediate attention, and were slotted into something smooth and wooden that curved along the backs of his thighs. Then it tightened. His sack was compressed and stretched, forced his balls out in a vulnerable display behind his thighs. If he tried to straighten out of his current folded angle he'd be trying to pull his balls through a too small hole. Bucky's cold hand flicked his tight exposed balls and Tony flinched, whining softly.

He leaned back, pushing his ass back to release some of the pressure but then Steve grabbed the chain hanging from his nipple clamps 

"Not so far," he tutted, pulling Tony back forward again. There were tugs, Steve fussing with the cuffs at Tony's wrists and then he moved away with a satisfied grunt. Tony shifted experimentally and realized that Steve had attached the clamps to his cuffs. If he stayed in this exact position, nipples above his hands, hips above knees, he was reasonably comfortable. However, while he still hadn't figured out what the straps on his thighs were, he knew how vulnerable his balls were and that was the end of the couch that Bucky was sitting at. He suspected that staying still wasn't going to be easy. 

They had different styles, Steve and Bucky. Bucky enjoyed hurting him and was fairly straightforward in his approach. Steve had something else going on. He seemed softer at first glance, but then he would just do or say something that would seem insignificant, but Tony would be devastated, humiliated, flustered, and deeply aroused.

There was a slight rattle and then something wooden was set down on Tony’s back. A tray, he identified after a second.

“Coffee break,” Steve explained, voice coming closer. The rich delicious coffee scent filled Tony’s nose. As saliva flooded his mouth, he heard the tap of fingernail against ceramic and realized Steve had placed a coffee on the floor under his mouth. 

“This one’s yours,” he said, helpfully.

Tony groaned. He could feel the saliva running out of his mouth as the tempting smell drifted upwards. He could taste it in the air, and it left him literally drooling over the coffee he couldn't drink even if he could get his face down to the coffee. 

“Pretty thing.” Steve said, swiping at the drool and smearing it across Tony’s face. Tony flushed miserably and Steve chuckled. “Pretty pink cheeks.”

“Gonna make these cheeks pink too,” Bucky added, groping him proprietarily. “But first, coffee.”

Tony couldn't tell if they were drinking their own coffee with exaggerated pleasure or he was just desperate. Both were just as likely. A drop of saliva slipped past his lips and he heard it plop into his coffee. This was the worst, they were terrible.

Then all of a sudden the weight disappeared off of his back and Bucky’s fingers hooked under one of the straps on each around his leg, pulling them away from his skin. He had a moment to think _‘Oh, they’re elastics’_ before Bucky released them and they snapped forward into his thighs. He howled through the gag, trying to jerk forward away from the pain. He was brought up short by the pull in his balls, and he pushed hurriedly backwards, only realizing his overcompensation when the clamps yanked at his nipples. 

It took him a minute to find his equilibrium again. 

“Well that was entertaining,” Bucky commented lightly, as he reached forward again.  
This time Tony was better prepared for the pain, and he held position better, but it stung like a motherfucker. Tony felt his eyes start to tear up as Bucky settled onto the floor behind him, plucking at the elastics like a demented harp. And they kept hitting the same damn spot. He was just barely keeping the sobs back.

“Aww Tony,” Steve’s hand ran through Tony’s hair and he leaned into it. “Does it hurt?” 

Tony nodded, and Steve’s hand tightened in his hair. “I bet you’ll be begging for it again soon.”

Tony shuddered.

He heard a shuffle, then, “Hey Buck, why don’t you give his thighs a break. Just don’t stop until he begs for the elastics again.”

The crop on his balls was almost a relief, but it didn’t take him long to start trying to squirm away under Bucky’s relentless assault. Bucky didn’t do anything to stop him, just followed his target until Tony hit the end of his restraints. The increased pressure on his balls from the humbler made the crop worse, and he was eventually forced to come back to Bucky.

Bucky started hitting a little harder. Careful little tap tap taps. Tony gritted his teeth against the gag, pulled up against the nipple clamps to distract himself from the crop. It didn’t work. He eventually found himself creeping forward again, trying in vain to protect his vulnerable bits, but he couldn’t go anywhere. And everytime he came back, Bucky just hit him a little bit harder. 

Bucky could do this much longer than Tony could handle. He knew what they wanted from him.. 

“‘Hleash,” he moaned, more drool leaking out as he tried to talk. He turned his head to where he remembered Steve’s voice had come from. Please. 

“What was that?” Steve asked, politely. Bucky’s rhythm didn’t falter. 

“Heesh,” he tried again. 

“Please what?”

“Aashhicks.”

“You’ve forgotten how to make sentences?”

“Hleash I ont aashhick, heesh” Please I want eleastics, please Tony struggled to enunciate around the gag and his dry mouth. 

“Well Bucky, give him what he wants.”

“Always.” 

Bucky grabbed two handfuls of elastics and pulled..

This wasn’t better. 

They let him alternate between the two sensations, begging between them until he couldn’t form the words anymore. When they finally took pity on him, Steve guided his face down to the coffee. Ah, it was a bowl of coffee, not a mug. 

“Hands on the floor. Drink your coffee”

Cold coffee, and he still had the ring gag on. He stuck his tongue into the coffee, tasting but unable to drink, just drooling into it even more. He whimpered, trying again even thought he knew it would be useless, but trying because Steve asked him to. 

“Are you having trouble there?” Steve asked.

Tony nodded, trying again to demonstrate his problem. 

“Would you like our help? Because you know there will be a price.”

Tony nodded again, because that was the only answer he could give, knowing his choices didn’t make any difference. 

“Okay.” Gentle hands unbuckled his gag, soothing the sore corners of his mouth. Then he heard them pick up the coffee, and yep, spit into it.

Steve grabbed his chin, forcing his head back, and pressing the bowl to his mouth. “Drink.”

Tony drank, choking slightly as Steve poured the coffee down his throat. Cold coffee, mostly spit and drool at this point. He felt it running out of the corners of his mouth as he struggled to keep up with Steve’s speed. It felt like forever before the bowl was empty. Then Steve pushed his head down to the ground. “Clean up your mess.”

Tony lapped at the floor, trying to suck the coffee out of the carpet. 

“Once you’re done. You’re going to help me clean this place up for the party tonight.”

Tony froze, mind whirling. Party? They had mentioned other people in the negotiations. Tony had mostly thought it was just for the mindfuck of it, though the idea was incredibly hot. Maybe this was the mindfuck? How many people did Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes know who would come to a kinky sex party? Then again the level of evil creativity they had demonstrated over their playtime was well beyond what he thought Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes would ever have so maybe they were part of some secret sex cabal. 

He realized he’d been still for far too long when Steve buckled on a collar and a leash, pulling Tony back up to his hands and knees. 

“Okay, come on.” Steve sounded like he was grinning as he strapped what felt like a basket to his back, straps going around his chest and belly. “You’ve got work to do.”

Tony found himself quickly distracted from thoughts of the party as Steve led him around the apartment on his hands and knees. Every movement of his legs tugged at his battered balls, his hands kept pulling his nipples. He tried to keep his crawling strides short, but then had to be quick to keep up with Steve’s puttering. While he knew he wasn’t moving that fast, the quick rhythm of his crawling made him feel like he was rushing, and that felt dangerous when he couldn’t see. It wasn’t long before he was off balance, mentally and physically, getting increasingly flustered. Pain spiked across his body as he struggled to find his stride again. He’d completely lost track of where he was in the apartment, had no idea what Steve was doing with the basket. He just knew the sound of Steve’s footsteps and the pressure of the leash. 

Then Steve stopped. Tony panted, catching his breath and letting himself come back back down. He felt hazy and sore, but with a flush of pleasure rising. Once he’d caught his breath and the pain had settled into a dull neutral, he realized they’d been still for a while. There was just occasional shifts in the basket as Steve slowly removed items. Tony shifted slightly, finding first the side of the bed, and then Steve’s legs. When Steve didn’t push him away, Tony stayed there, leaning into his strength.

It took a while, but as the basket emptied, Tony realized that the coffee and water were going to be forcing a decision on him very soon. In their negotiations, they had left bathroom activities as an option. He could ask permission if he wanted it to be part of their dynamic today and the process would be left up to their discretion. Or he could tell them that he needed the bathroom, and they’d let him manage it himself. He considered his options, feeling secure and stable as he leaned heavily into Steve’s leg, but remembering how off-center and fragile he had felt while crawling. Today was good, it was better than what he had fantasized, but it was also harder than he had imagined. They’d never done bathroom play before, and if he tried something new, and it didn’t work, how much harder would it make the rest of the day? No, this wasn’t the time to add new variables. 

“I have to go to the bathroom,” he whispered to the floor.

Steve knelt next to him, petting his hair slightly.

“What did you say sweetheart?”

“I have to go to the bathroom,” Tony repeated, flushing slightly. It wasn’t asking permission, but he hadn’t had to notify anyone of his bathroom habits in decades. The unexpected intensity validated his decision to leave the harder stuff for another time.

“Okay. Let me just get you out of there.” Then it was gentle hands unscrewing the humbler, removing the elastics, and gently releasing the nipple clamps, rubbing at the sore tissue as Tony whimpered at the returning sensation.

Then he helped Tony up, and led him to the bathroom. Steve slipped off the blindfold as Tony stepped into the door. “Knock when you’re done.” 

Tony blinked in the soft light, just slightly brighter than the glow from his arc reactor, and felt a warm rush of love. They’d done this to be easier on eyes that had been blindfolded all day. He found a bottle of water on the counter, along with one of Steve’s high calorie meal replacement bars, and a note signed with two little hearts: _Keep your strength up!_

He grinned, tucked the note carefully away from the sink. He did his business, ate the bar, drank the water then sagged against the wall and let himself have a moment. He also felt battered and sore and used. It was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments are loved, including keyboard smashing and emojis!


	3. Chapter 3

Tony took a deep breath, considering the bathroom door, wondering what was waiting for him next. Then he knocked 

“Come out.” Bucky called. 

Okay. Tony cautiously opened the door and glanced around. The first thing he noticed was Steve and Bucky, completely naked and lazily making out in a bed in the corner of the room. Tony didn’t spend too much time trying to figure out when they’d gotten a bed into the living room, and instead was slightly impressed at their speed. He didn’t think he’d spent that long in the bathroom.

Steve detached himself slightly from Bucky’s neck. “Kneel on the pillow. Hands under your thighs.”

He knelt as instructed, tucking his hands between his thighs and calves as he knelt on the pillow beside the bed. It was a slightly uncomfortable position, but it removed the temptation to touch anything. Himself or them. They weren’t paying him a lot of attention, but he’d have to kneel up to get his hands out, and they’d definitely notice that level of movement. 

“Watch,” Bucky growled as he tugged at Steve’s hair. “Quietly.”

Tony watched. Tony was going to be watching whether he was ordered to or not. There was no way he was ever going to be not watching as the two of them went at each other. Their muscled bodies were gleaming as they moved against each other, trying to get each other worked up in one of their games of erogenous zone chicken. Whoever begged first was the one who got fucked. Going for the dick was technically cheating, but no matter what happened, everyone won. 

Tony was close enough to smell their increasing arousal as Steve rubbed his stubble against the back of Bucky’s neck. Bucky moaned, and retaliated with a feather light touch along Steve’s hip crease that had Steve’s hips jerking. Tony felt the heat building as he watched their feints and counter feints, his cock slowly hardening. He was pretty sure Bucky was going to win this game, he had a particular focus on Dominant days that slightly derailed his own arousal, but Steve was giving his best shot as he slowly rolled one of Bucky’s nipples between his fingers, licking at the other. Bucky groaned as Steve blew gently over the wet skin. 

But then Bucky got a hand into Steve’s hair, pulled him up to bite at the muscle in his neck and Tony knew the tide had turned. Steve was writhing and whimpering as Bucky pulled his hair harder, biting his way down Steve’s neck. Steve’s attempts to distract him were half-hearted at best. 

Then Bucky’s metal fingers were teasing at Steve’s lower back, little gentle tickles. Tony could feel that in vivid sense memory, could feel the promise and threat. How it felt so good, but it would feel better if Bucky would just move a couple inches lower. 

Tony’s hips twitched as Steve finally broke, canting his hips backwards towards Bucky’s hand. “Okay, you win. Fuck me.”

Bucky laughed and dipped his fingers a little lower, a reward and a tease. “Well, that was easier than I expected.”

Steve gasped. “I spent the last hour watching our toy’s ass wiggling in a humbler. We didn’t start at a level playing ground.”

“Bet our little toy wishes he was where you are now. Turn around Stevie, let him watch.”

Tony watched. Steve was curled across Bucky’s lap, head tipped back for kisses and one leg hiked up over Bucky’s arm for access. Tony was aching as he watched Bucky slowly slowly work Steve open, taking his time and stretching out each little gasp and whine from Steve. Tony watched Bucky’s finger sink into Steve, slow and glistening. 

Tony bit his lip, dug his fingers into his thighs trying to hold back his own sounds as Bucky moved from one finger to two, to three. 

And then finally, finally! Bucky declared Steve was ready. Tony was half out of his mind with arousal, aching and hard and trying very very hard to be good. He wasn’t going to survive watching them have sex. 

Steve blinked over at Tony as Bucky removed his fingers, eyes hazy with arousal. “You’ve been very good sweetheart.” 

Tony nodded eagerly. Yes, he had been very very good. Steve rolled slightly to look up at Bucky. 

“We should give him a treat.”

Tony nodded again. No one was paying him any attention, but he had to do something. 

“Get the blue box in the corner, bring it here.” Bucky said.

Tony didn’t waste any time, crawling across the floor just in case. He was back in seconds, kneeling and holding the box up to the bed height. 

“First a choice,” Steve said as he took the box. His voice went a little breathy as Bucky absently stroked his hole. “If you put the blindfold on, you have to come. If you leave the blindfold off, you can’t come. And yes, you have to make this decision before you know what’s in the box.” 

Tony hesitated, but in the end, he was already so aroused it would be easier to come than not. So he indicated the blindfold. Bucky and Steve both grinned and Tony knew he had made the wrong choice. The right choice. The right/wrong- Tony knew he was in trouble. 

He leaned forward and let Steve buckle on the blindfold. Steve’s fingers fumbled slightly but at least he had two clean hands. 

“Hold this. Both hands.” Tony put out in hands and felt… a boot? A smooth leather combat boot. Steve arranged Tony’s hands so that the sole was against the edges of his hands, fingers around the heel of the boot. Then he did something with thin rope (bootlaces?) creating cuffs around Tony’s wrists and a harness around the boot to keep Tony in that position. Then bondage tape went on over top of everything, pinning Tony’s fingers to the smooth leather. 

“Stay on your knees,” Steve said, and Tony heard the bed shift. “Now you’ve just gotta c-come.” The last word was stuttered Tony could hear the slick sounds as Bucky pressed into Steve. “Ohgod.” Steve moaned. 

Tony’s arousal spiked with a vengeance. He felt a hot rush up his body as he listened to the sounds the two of them were making together. His imagination filing in the blanks with vivid enthusiasm. He considered his own circumstances, fumbled with the boot against his cock, but he soon found that the only pressure he could get was with the sole against his cock. His hips jerked the moment he had something to thrust against, but the rough tread was painful against his sensitive skin. He backed off slightly, picturing the boot print on his cock, and whimpered.

He heard Steve moan in pleasure, Bucky answering with a string of filth. Tony didn’t want to know what would happen if he didn’t come before they finished. 

Tony tried again, thrusting into the boot a little harder. There wasn’t even anyone wearing it, it would be different if he was humping someone. Instead he was just fucking the sole of an empty boot. They were having glorious sex with each other and he had dirty rubber.

“Come on, boot fucker.” Steve panted, each word a moan punched out of him by Bucky’s thrusts. “Hurry up.”

Tony whimpered in humiliated arousal. He thrust again helplessly and this time the arousal overwhelmed the pain. He could see it though, he could also see himself, desperately humping a boot on his knees while they fucked above him. 

He heard chanting above him. “Bucky, please, Bucky. Bucky, come on. Give it.”

Tony jerked, mistiming the pressure and the thrust and slammed the boot into his own sensitive sack. He howled, tears leaking out through the blindfold. He just kicked himself in the balls because he was so fucking desperate to -

He came, groaning and pained, grinding into the sole of the boot. 

"If just you came on my boot you'd better clean it!" he heard Bucky call from the bed. 

Tony slumped, shuddering and exhausted in the aftershocks of his orgasm. Then he brought the boot to his face, tasting rubber as he searched for traces of his come as he heard Steve climax joyfully above him, Bucky following soon after.

“All right,” Bucky said, sounding hazy. “Off to your cage. We need a nap and can’t keep you out of trouble. Follow the bed, it’s on the other side.”

Tony crawled, awkward with the boot still strapped to his hands. He slowly felt his way around the bed until he came across a wire dog cage. 

“You can take the boot in with you.” Steve’s voice was muffled, Tony imagined him buried in Bucky’s chest. “Aftercare is important.”

Tony climbed into the cage, feeling a punch of arousal at those words. 

There was a soft blanket on the floor of the cage. Tony curled up and heard the door snap shut. His legs were hot from the elastics, his nipples and balls still throbbed. His knees were sore from crawling his muscles aching from unaccustomed use. 

The cage was just big enough to lie down in. He could feel it’s sides pressing against him, smell the leather of the boot he was curled up around. He could hear Steve and Bucky above him, soft murmurings fading into breathing. He felt low, and he felt loved.


	4. Chapter 4

When they opened the cage Tony still felt soft and gone. They gently pulled him out and he went docilely. He felt a pang of disappointment as they cut away his boot, but they followed the removal with kisses and that made everything better. They pulled him to his feet, moving slowly as he stretched out his muscles, cramped from crawling and kneeling and being folded into the cage. 

“This is gonna be real easy on you,” Steve said as they folded him over a spanking bench, cuffing his feet wide to the legs. They fastened a strap around his waist, but left his hands free. Bucky guided his hands to a basket of what felt like cloth napkins, sitting in front of him on a low table, easily reachable from his position draped along the bench. 

“You’re just gonna fold these napkins into eighths.”

That didn’t sound too hard, but then lubed fingers probed gently at his hole. He gasped, feeling exposed and sensitized as they slid in and then out. Next was solid metal pressing against then inexorably inside of him. He groaned as it slid in, recognizing the feel of the anal hook. 

He didn’t have much time to settle in before Steve(?) was placing the leather straps of a head harness around his face. A tug and then his head was pulled back, curving his spine in a stern arch before his head was attached to the hook. Tony clawed at the bench, getting his hands underneath him to maintain the position. 

“And you’re gonna open yourself up with this because next, we’re gonna be fucking you. Nod if you understand.”

Tony nodded, moaning as the hook tugged his rim with the movement. He couldn’t reach the basket now though. He slowly lowered himself, whining at the stretch against his ass and the strain in his neck and upper back, until he could reach the basket. He grabbed a napkin then then propped himself slightly on his elbows to fold. That wasn’t bad. Neither position was in any way comfortable, but he could make it work. He shifted forward again, grabbing another napkin. The hook tugging at his rim with every movement. He just had to keep moving. 

Steve and Bucky weren’t helping. They groped him whenever they walked by, fondling him to make him squirm. They’d work him up to moaning and then leave again. They had a whole conversation about food with Bucky leaning absently on his ass. 

“This is what you’re here for darling,” Bucky said, after Tony whined a protest, “to be a pretty, useful, toy.”

That knocked something in Tony’s head and things went a little hazy again. He was just here to be a pretty, useful toy. He was just for them to play with. 

He startled as someone tugged at his rim. Then fingers idly fondling his cock, traced along the skin in the crease between his leg and groin. 

“Did you know there’s a nerve here that controls the sensation to your dick?” Steve said casually. “So close to the skin, it wouldn’t take much, just a little pressure here, damaging the nerves. That could be fun.” He tapped Tony’s cock lightly before walking away “Something to think about. Keep folding.”

Tony kept folding but the image wouldn't go away. He was so vulnerable like this, apparently more vulnerable than he had even imagined. They could take away his pleasure, then he would really be just a toy. One who couldn’t be distracted by his own pleasures. He felt wide and gaping as he reached forward again to the seemingly never ending pile of napkins to fold. 

\---

“Okay, I can’t stare at that ass anymore without fucking it,” Bucky said, yanking the half folded cloth out of Tony’s hands. The straps holding Tony in place abruptly released and the head harness was unbuckled as another set of hands eased the hook out of his ass. Before Tony knew what was happening Bucky had dragged him back to the bed, and was holding Tony’s hips tightly to ease him down onto Bucky’s cock. 

Tony gasped, flailing around to anchor himself to something other than the hot pressure of Bucky in his ass. He caught Bucky’s hip, gripping hard. 

“You feel so good,” Bucky groaned, resting his head against Tony’s shoulder. 

“Looks pretty too.” Steve added, reaching out to rearrange Tony’s limbs until he was kneeling on Bucky’s lap, feet tucked tidily alongside Bucky’s hips. 

“You’d better not flinch,” Bucky growled into Tony's ear, sounding almost insultingly composed, “because if he hits me because you’re not where you’re supposed to be, you are not going to be happy.” 

"Shit!" Tony cursed, as fiery pain slashed across his thigh. He jerked away instinctively, clenching in pain as the pain's heat seared across his skin, and then hastily jerked back into position when he realized what he'd done. 

Bucky groaned in his ear. 

“Do that again.”

Bucky’s demand wasn’t to Tony. The cane snapped down again. Tony squirmed and tensed, gasping away from the pain but having to come back for more. 

“Oh yeah, Stevie, keep going.” Bucky’s voice was hoarse. “Don’t even need to fuck him, he feels good when he squirms.”

Steve hit him again and Tony realized this was going to be Bucky and Steve playing together through him. He tried to fuck hiself on Bucky’s cock, searching for his own pleasure, but Bucky just clamped him in place. “Not about you, sweetheart. I’ve told you that before.”

Another strike snapped down and Tony lost himself in the bright burning pain, struggling to hold position, writhing on Bucky's cock, clutching Bucky’s thigh with pressure that would bruise anyone else. Bucky was panting behind him, groaning in pleasure as Steve found the rhythm that would keep Tony working Bucky’s cock with his pained squirms and helpless clenching. 

Eventually Bucky broke and grabbed Tony’s hips, lifting him bodily to thrust into him once, twice, then Tony felt him come.

There was a second of sweet stillness with Bucky sighing his pleasure into Tony’s neck, before Tony was unceremoniously dumped off Bucky’s lap. He just barely caught himself on the bed before Steve was grabbing his hips, pulling him up onto his knees with one hand. Tony started to struggle up to his hands as Steve thrust into him, but Bucky just clamped a hand on the back of his neck, holding him down.

There was no fitness to Steve, he just pounded away, chasing his pleasure. Tony could feel the aftershocks of the cane stripes as his thighs flexed and jiggled, struggling to brace himself against Steve. 

But it was working, Steve’s cock in his ass, hard and punishing was what he needed after the teasing stillness of Bucky. Just a good hard fucking. The rush surprised him slightly, he’d come twice already today, but it wasn’t long before he found himself chasing the orgasm. It felt good, it was going to feel so good, this rough uncomplicated orgasm.. 

He realized then that he’d been talking, begging, a string of pleas falling out of his mouth, pounded out of him by Steve and his perfect cock. Tony was close, so close. Then Steve’s rhythm stuttered and he pushed in hard, groaning as he came inside of Tony. 

Tony cried, he was so close to coming, he was almost there. Steve sagged over him for a moment, heavy and hot then he pulled out.

“Oh sorry, did you want to come?” Steve asked, fingering Tony’s leaking hole gently.

Tony buried his face in the bed, overwhelmed. 

Bucky immediately shoved a butt plug into Tony. Tony had a moment of hope, but then it wasn’t one of the metal prostate stimulators or one of the vibrators. This one was soft, seemed useless for stimulation, just something to hold in the come. Tony wanted to cry, willing the arousal to fade.

“Oh the floor, face down, hands behind your neck.” Steve sounded harsh, but Tony felt a tiny flare of hope as he carefully crawled off the bed and got into position against the carpet. 

“You were beginning to come pretty loudly at the end there,” Steve commented. 

Tony nodded into the floor. He didn’t know if this was a good thing or a bad thing, but there was no denying it.

“But we are generous, so you can come,” Bucky said. 

The cane came down on Tony’s ass. He flinched, clenching in pain, and then discovered why they had used this plug. It squished, it squished so when he clenched it elongated, changing from just brushing his prostate to moving over it. He could fuck himself with enough effort. The cane snapped down again, and once again arousal warred with pain.

Each strike felt like a living creature of pain, that fucked him and ground his cock into the carpet. Steve kept going and Tony couldn’t break out of the rhythm of pain and pleasure. He thought hazily of this morning’s admonition against rug burn, but then Steve moved his strikes down Tony’s thighs and overlapped the stripes from the elastics and Tony couldn’t think of anything anymore. It burned, everything was burning and raw and it hurt so much, but it lit him up. 

“We’re not stopping until you come, you wanted to come so much.”

“Fuck!” Tony cried. He was heat and pressure and pain and he came with a groan. Steve beating him through it until Tony was squirming once again, his raw cock burning. 

Bucky kicked at him as he whined, “Roll over.” 

Tony rolled over, dopey from the orgasm, then sat up abruptly, reaching in unconscious reflex as someone’s hands started jerking off his over-sensitized cock. 

Steve batted his hands away. “No. Put your hands behind your back if you can’t behave.”

“We came 4 times total, you should too,” Bucky said “It’s only fair.”

“No, no no please no,” Tony moaned, clenching his fists behind his back, fighting every instinct that wanted to push them _away_. He squirmed helplessly as Steve poured lube on his cock, rubbing the palm of his hand over the sensitive head. Tony felt raw, Steve’s heavily lubed hands feeling like sandpaper, he couldn’t do this, he wasn’t going to come. It was too much. 

Steve stopped. “You remember your safewords?”

Tony thumped his head against the floor. Frustrated that Steve had stopped, dreading him starting again. He was going to make him say that he wanted this. Tony didn’t want this but he wanted it so much. There needed to be a better word for wanting something you didn’t want. 

“I remember,” Tony said instead. “I’m not using them.”

“Okay.” Steve started again, sliding one hand then the other, creating a never ending tube of sensation for Tony’s abused cock. Tony thrashed and swore and struggled and Steve _didn’t stop_. Instead Steve sat over Tony’s legs, giving him something to strain against and that was better, easier to take the over-stimulation when he didn’t have to hold himself still. Bucky leaned into his shoulders, pinning him firmly and Tony could hear his low voice but couldn’t make out any words as they dragged one more panting and screaming orgasm out of his raw spent cock.

When he was still barely aware, he felt cool soothing metal enclose his soft dick.

“There you go sweetheart, now you don’t have to worry about anyone touching that again.”

He was almost relieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your lovely comments! Reminder to let me know if there's a particular moment you'd like to see from the other POV.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of the main story will be out tomorrow!   
> Then there's just the snips from other peoples POVs which will be posted probably within a week.

Steve added new cuffs while Tony was limp on the floor; buckling on a belt, then adding bicep and thigh cuffs. Tony whimpered softly as the thigh cuffs pressed into his welts, but made no other move to protest. He let them rearrange him, clipping his wrists to biceps, ankles to thighs. He didn’t struggle as Bucky just picked him up and hauled him a couple of steps until he was back on the familiar wooden floor of his post. 

Then they pulled out the plug, he felt the lube and come slipping out of him. Someone’s fingers were inside of him, pulling him open, slipping through the mess. 

“You are a messy boy,” Bucky said, hauling him upright balancing on the tops of his knees with an arm around his throat. Tony felt more sticky lube slip out of his ass at the change of position. He was almost too tired to be embarrassed anymore. Almost.

“Steve, look at the mess we made.” He let Tony back down onto his elbows and knees. Steve’s voice came from the other side of the platform.

“I can’t see from here. Tony come here and show me.”

Tony staggered towards Steve’s voice, wincing with each movement, elbows and knees bruising against the floor. 

“Show me,” Steve said as Tony got closer, and Tony knew what he was asking for, cheeks flaring red as he presented his ass for inspection. 

“Hmmm…” A finger slid easily into him. “You are messy. We’ll clean you up.”

Tony whimpered as a stiff brush was rubbed against his sensitive hole. He tried to squirming away, but Steve hooked a finger into the thigh cuffs and held him in place without effort. Tony’s hole felt as raw as his cock when Steve finished. 

Then Steve tapped his face, “Open,” Steve said and Tony opened, letting Steve insert hard rubber into his mouth as he bucked on a stiff feeling gag. Tony gripped the rubber in his teeth; the whole thing felt weirdly weighted. 

“Bucket’s beside you. Clean up your mess before the guests come.”

Tony felt a click as a leash attached him to the post. He had limited movement with his arms, but he could reach his mouth. He ducked his head and carefully felt around the plastic pole protruding from his mouth until his fingers found the scrub brush, already damp, presumably from scrubbing his asshole.

He found the bucket beside him right where Steve said and paused, trying to figure out his next steps. He gave the bucket a nudge with his elbow. It slid easily, light enough that it couldn't be too full. He felt a thrill of fear, sticking his head into the bucket of water wasn’t ever going to be easy for him. But he considered Steve and Bucky, considered their care even in their deviousness, and braced his elbows on either side of the bucket. Once confident in his balance, he leaned forward carefully, moving his head back and forth to catch the moment he felt the resistance of water, then pulled out. The thrill of fear transformed into a giddy rush of success. 

Now he just had to figure out how to clean the floor, with no hands, no sight, no taste. With no reference points, no way to tell what he’d already done. He hesitated long enough there was a pointed cough from the side, and he quickly bent his head. Might as well just get started and trust Steve and Bucky to tell him if he did something wrong. 

He set the gag to the ground and started scrubbing. 

It didn’t take long before he lost himself in the chore: _move your head, scrub the floor_. Careful of his balance, careful of the bucket, careful of the wet floor. Try to find all of his mess. Move the bucket, shuffle forward, repeat. His neck ached. His elbows and knees felt as raw as his cock, bruised and battered. His back hurt, his core hurt.

He pushed the bucket, he scrubbed the floor. 

He thought about giving up, about just lying down and stopping. He thought about his safe signals to stop this whole game. He thought about his soft bed. But he made a mess. He’d dripped his mess across the floor.

He pushed the bucket, he scrubbed the floor. 

He had no idea how long he’d been doing this, no long how much of his floor he’d cleaned how much he’d missed. Steve and Bucky were quiet. He wondered if they were still watching. Maybe he could just stop. But no, they were definitely still watching. They wouldn't leave him alone.

He pushed the bucket. He felt it catch, then tip.

He sobbed a wordless protest, feeling a frantic urge to do something to fix it so he could be good, but helpless to do anything. It was another mess, a bigger mess. He felt hot tears prickle at his eyes, hands fluttering uselessly by his shoulders. He was useless, he couldn't do anything right. 

He tried to move, to find the bucket and set it upright again at least, but the floor was wet and getting slick. His elbow slipped out from under him, and he felt a sharp flare of panic as he struggled to catch himself and failed. But before he hit the ground, strong arms scooped him up. 

_Steve_

Steve carried him, someone unbuckled the gag, a door opened, and then Steve sat down with Tony still in his lap and Bucky was carefully pulling the blindfold away.

It was their room. The familiar smells of their bed drowned out the cleaner burned into his nose.

“Are you okay sweetheart?” Steve was petting his face. Tony blinked. “That looked like it was pretty rough.”

Tony nodded, head still tucked into Steve's chest, the panicked feeling of failure fading slightly. 

Bucky appeared, holding a chocolate bar and a bottle of water. There was a soft smile on his face as he fed Tony a square of chocolate. Steve unhooked the cuffs, supporting Tony’s limbs gently as he released them. Tony closed his eyes and let the chocolate dissolve on his tongue.

Once free Tony stretched gently, and Bucky gave him the water bottle. Sports top, Tony noted absently, so he didn’t have to worry about spilling. He sucked at it gratefully, and let them just pet and hold him until his brain came back online a little more. 

When they showed no indication of doing anything but holding him, Tony opened his eyes. “Is it over?” He could be done, this was good. It had felt like a long day, maybe the party was just a bluff.

“It can be if you want it to be,” Steve answered immediately. “We had one more scene planned, but if you’re done, we’re done.” 

Tony considered. Aside from that last moment, he had been enjoying the day, for a very specific value of ‘enjoy’ that was going to be part of his spank bank for years to come. He didn’t want to end with the flavour of failure on his tongue, didn’t want that to be the last part of his day when he still had some life left in him. “I can do more.” 

Steve grinned. Bucky fed Tony another piece of chocolate and after a beat picked up the conversation, apparently realizing that Steve was just going to be content to grin goofily at Tony for a while. 

“You’ve been very good for us, so we wanted to make sure you were clear before we go into this last scene. We know It’s been a long day. You can back-out at any time. No one’s going to be upset or angry or sad and it also doesn’t mean we can’t try again some other day. Do you want to continue?”

Tony nodded softly into Steve’s chest, opened his mouth for the next square chocolate. “Yeah, I do.”

“Okay, thank you for telling us,” Steve came back online. “We’re heading into the party. Just remember you can always use your safewords and signals. Everyone here will know them and your limits, and Bucky, me and JARVIS will be monitoring you at all times. If you don’t want to do it anymore for any reason we will remove you from the room quickly and without any fuss, and we can move on to aftercare. Depending on how we’re feeling the party will either continue or stop, but everyone coming knows it might stop at any moment and that’s on us and not you. Okay?” 

That sounded reasonable, at least Tony wouldn't be the one ending the party if it had to end. “Okay.”

“Do you want us to go hard, or do you want to keep it lighter for you?”

Tony took a deep breath, let it out slowly. He rolled his shoulders, considered the reality of his body. He also considered the bright hot moments of _yes_ he’d felt as Steve and Bucky had pushed him right up to the edges of his limits and the soft lax haze that came after. He considered Steve and Bucky, and everything they had done and he knew in that moment he could afford to push himself. He let them take him to the places he only dreamed of in his darkest fantasies, because Steve and Bucky would also be there to put him back together again. “I wanna go hard.”

Steve grinned. “Finish your water, go to the bathroom and then we’ll get on with it.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the main story! There will be one more chapter of various snips from other POVs.
> 
> additional note: This is a lot of heavy play. Mind the tags again and be careful with yourself! If you want to skip to the aftercare, go to "Someone unhooked his hands. Someone else gathered him into strong arms.". And remember that Steve and Bucky love Tony and want to keep him safe while taking him somewhere he wants to go.

They blindfolded him and dragged him upright, once again pushing him between them out of the bedroom as he stumbled back to the post. This time though, they pushed him flat down on his face once they reached the platform.They each grabbed a leg and looped an incredibly coarse rope tightly around the top of each calf muscle, wrapping tightly down to his ankle. They kept catching the rope, reversing direction to tighten it painfully on each new wrap. The rope felt like sandpaper, grating against his skin. Tony yelled, thumping his hands into the floor when they reached his ankles and started wrapping towards his knees again, compressing the flesh that was sticking out between the existing wraps, creating little knots of pain to dig into his shins bones.

Someone shoved a lube injector up his ass and he gasped at the cold. Someone caught his hands above his head, wrapped them in heavy cuffs again, but these ones had bars for him to hold onto. He grabbed tight, not knowing what was going to happen next but knowing he wanted to take every advantage he could get. 

Then they must have attached his cuffs to a pulley on the post because he was suddenly hauled upright and dragged to the post by his wrists. As soon as he got his feet under him he collapsed with a shout. Crushing pain flared up his legs the moment he tried to put pressure on his legs, the calf muscles having nowhere to expand under the punishing wraps of rope. This is why he had something to hold onto, he realized, as he held himself up with his arms, tried to get his legs to cooperate. 

He eventually managed, pain bright and hot as he found his edge and held on. Balancing on his toes, slumping into the post. Then Steve pushed him away from the post, and Tony staggered a painful step forward as he felt something slide between his back and the post. 

“You don’t look very pretty all slumped like that,” Steve said, then let go. There was now a corner of wood running just under Tony’s shoulder blades, forcing his torso away from the post. Tony tried to lean on it, get some weight into it and off of his feet, but the edge dug into his back painfully. So he continued to struggle, sinking into the pain. 

Then Steve’s voice was in front of him, one hand holding Tony’s jaw to keep his head still as his other hand carefully drew a big curving S on Tony’s forehead. “You’re the entertainment, so I’m just making sure you’re appropriately labeled.” 

Steve shifted Tony’s head a little, angling him for the next letter and Tony lost his precarious harmony he’d managed between balance and pain. He lost a bit of time to the waves of agony until he stabilized again, but he felt the final T.

Before he could fully process, he heard the front door open. He gasped, moaning at the imagine he knew he presented: sweaty in pain, stretched out like he was on a rack, barely standing, covered in cane stripes and rugburn. His nipples, knees and elbows bruised. His cock caged and his ass leaking lube. He was a debauched mess. There’d be no question that the SLUT he's felt written across his forehead was accurate.

He felt a trickle of tears down his face. 

“And this is our entertainment for the evening. There’s a variety of implements provided, if you see something you need then let us know. Despite his looks, he is a good boy.”

Steve touched his face, Tony turned towards the soft touch, and his pain was washed out with a drunk feeling haze of the really good brain chemicals

And he felt.

He felt hands everywhere. 

He felt markers on his skin, writing words to tell the world who he was. 

He begged and they let him down, and he kissed a pair of sleek pumps in gratitude. Then he held a tray, following the person who released him around the party, walking upright on his bruised knees, holding their drink. He didn’t spill, he was a good boy.

He was wrecked, face on the floor ass in the air. They’d put an inflatable plug in him, passed the pump around like a party game. Someone held a vibrator against his cage, and mocked him when he couldn’t even get as hard as the cage would allow.

They covered him in clothespins, laughing as his shivering caused them to tremble like trees in the wind. They beat them off with a crop and he howled.

He crawled in blind circles, trying to follow voices, sent to ask if anyone needed anything. Someone spilled a drink and someone grabbed his hair to rub his face into the mess. He cleaned it up with his tongue.

They played a humiliating version of twister with him, drawing cards and hooking bungee cords into all of his cuffs. It was right hand to his waist, collar to left thigh, nipple clamps to ankles. They laughed as they watched him try to move. 

They told him to stand, but he couldn’t take the pain anymore. They kicked him around, knocking him over every time he managed to crawl to his hands and knees. When he couldn’t get up again they wandered away, uninterested in the game anymore and left him sobbing on the floor. Someone wrote more words on him. 

They asked what he’d give to have the ropes removed. _Anything_. They asked for his remaining dignity. He knelt on a board of sharp corners, knees wide, hands behind his head, and mouth open. They pelted him with garbage, mocked him for flinching. They spit on him. They pushed his head down and pulled out the plug, made him hold himself wide and gaping. Hot liquid splashed across him. They _said things_ and he cried, harsh and ugly. 

They cut the rope off his legs. 

He thanked them for it through whimpers of pain as the blood rushed back, and licked their shoes clean in appreciation, a messy and broken wreck.

Someone dragged him back to his post, pulled him up to standing and chained him up again. 

“Sign the guestbook,” Steve said. “Thank you for coming.”

More people wrote words on him. 

And then it was quiet. 

Someone unhooked his hands. Someone else gathered him into strong arms. 

He was in a warm room, leaning against a warm body. Someone had taken the blindfold off and was washing his hair. He blinked his eyes open cautiously. Steve. Steve was in front of him carefully using a handheld shower to rinse the mess from Tony’s hair. 

Bucky’s arms tightened around him. “We love you.”

“We love you,” Steve echoed, and Tony closed his eyes again. Feeling warm.

Steve was washing his body now, a soft cloth and sweet smelling soap. He had nice hands, kind gentle hands. The plug and cage had disappeared some time. Bucky was combing his fingers through Tony’s hair. Tony had no idea what anything was anymore, he was floating. 

“Can you stand up sweetheart?”

Could he? Good question. He looked at his feet, trying to arrange his legs into a standing up position, but couldn’t manage it without leaving Bucky’s lap. He didn’t want to leave. 

He felt Bucky chuckle. “That’s okay you stay where you are. Steve, maybe just drag over the big mirror?”

“Hey Tony.” Tony felt Steve’s hand on his face, and he grinned when he saw bright blue eyes in front of him.

“Hey Steve.”

Steve’s mouth quirked in a grin. “We’re gonna put you to bed soon, but I wanted you to see something first.“

And then Steve slipped to the side and Tony was staring at himself in the mirror, not really believing what he saw. Where he’d thought Steve had written SLUT across his forehead, he’d written SMART. 

Strong was written around his arc reactor. Brilliant, Loyal, Brave, Friend, Teammate, Loved, Talented, Enduring and OURS OURS OURS repeated over and over again. Tony’s eyes blurred with tears. There were more words, all over his body, but he couldn’t read anymore. He turned away from the mirror and was immediately wrapped in two pairs of strong arms.

“You were amazing, Tony,” Steve whispered

“Thank you for trusting us.” He could feel Bucky’s voice rumble through him. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Their voices blurred together as Tony sobbed. 

They carried him to bed. 

\---

Tony woke when he tried to roll over. Every single muscle hurt. He froze with a groan but then Steve was there, helping him reposition himself with minimal effort. That was nice. Once settled, he opened his eyes again to find two supersolders staring at him with an intensity usually seen in herding dogs. 

Tony blinked first. 

“Good morning,” he said, voice rasping slightly. 

“Good morning,” Bucky said. 

Water appeared in Steve’s hand, he offered it to Tony with a quick kiss. Tony drank. 

“Are you ready for breakfast?” Bucky asked.

Tony’s stomach growled, so he guessed that answered that question. Bucky gave him a kiss and then crawled out of bed. 

“How are you feeling?” Steve asked, fluffing pillows and helping Tony sit up a bit higher in bed. 

Tony took stock of himself, physically he was sore and tired, mentally, he was also tired, but there was a soft solidity at his core. He leaned into Steve. “I’m feeling good. I’m good.”

Steve grinned. “Good. That’s good to hear.”

They grinned at each other for a bit, until Bucky returned with a bed tray loaded with food with another bag dangling from his arm. Tony noticed the pot of coffee right away, next to the stack of waffles with syrup and whipped cream. There were crispy strips of bacon and a bowl of fruit. Bucky settled the tray carefully over Tony’s legs, then started unpacking the bag, littering the bed with packages of nuts and dried fruit and chocolates. 

Tony started to reach for the coffee, but Steve got there first, pouring a cup and pressing it into Tony’s hand. Tony looked at him bemusedly and resigned himself to not being able to do much for himself any time soon.

“How are you two feeling?”

Bucky and Steve exchanged glances, identical smiles blooming across their faces. “Good. We’re really good.” Steve answered for them as Bucky offered Tony a container of chocolate covered blueberries. He took some and Bucky beamed at him.

Tony felt himself grinning in response. They were stuck in a cycle of just smiling stupidly at each other. It was getting ridiculous, but Tony couldn’t imagine anywhere else he wanted to be. His stomach growled again and broke the happiness stalemate they had going on.

Steve busied himself on arranging the perfect amount of toppings onto the waffles, and Tony managed to snag a piece of bacon all by himself when Bucky was distracted with unrolling the cutlery. 

He chewed contentedly, grinning at Steve and Bucky’s playful dismay but leaned back and let them feed him the rest of the breakfast, trading bites with kisses. 

“So how many people were there?” Tony asked when the tray was clear and he was debating if he wanted to move to the couch or just fall back asleep right where he was. 

“Just Clint and Nat.” Steve answered, sounding slightly smug.

“What?” But there had been so many voices, it had been so crowded.

“There was some complicated choreography in there to give the impression of more bodies. And some quick costume changes.” Steve admitted. “And Bucky got really good at taking that fancy cover you made for his hand on and off really quickly. The rest was JARVIS and a bunch of directional speakers.

“Oh. Huh.” It had felt so real. He felt himself tearing up slightly at the thought that his friends would put so much work into a scene, just for him. 

“Leave it up to the Man with a Plan.” Bucky shot a look at Steve who flailed at him with a pillow. Bucky fended him off easily laughing as he continued. “The greatest tactical mind of the century has some really interesting ideas about kinky sex.”

“So what kinda Plans does the Man have for today?” Tony asked, derailing Steve and Bucky’s impending pillow fight.

“Breakfast in bed,” Steve started, indicating the tray and array of packages. “Then relocate to the couch for a day of movies, snacks, and/or naps. Side missions include the hot tub, sauna and breaks to give you massages. The fridge is stocked with both easily reheatable food and fresh ingredients for your favourites.”

Steve reached out, tracing a finger across Tony’s chest, eyes softening. “The plan is to indulge your every whim until the marker fades.”

Tony looked down, only now remembering the writing, and saw _loved_ written in two hands, Steve’s steady illustrator’s hand written over Bucky’s scrawl.

He welled up a little. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

"We do have some wipes close at hand in case of emergency though," Bucky confided. 

Tony laughed, a little damply. 

"And you gotta see Steve's sketches."

"Oh God." Tony felt his face flash red, and he turned to bury his face in Bucky’s chest. 

Steve laughed, rubbing Tony's back with a large warm hand. "Whenever you're ready." 

Tony shifted to settle a bit more comfortably against Bucky’s chest, feeling his eyes slide shut against his will. 

"Whenever you're ready." Steve whispered again and Tony drifted off.  
\---

END


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read and commented and kudosed so far. This has been a really fun adventure!
> 
> This is just all the little moments from everyone else's perspectives that seemed particularly interesting to me while I was writing the main fic.

Clint waited until they were into the elevator before he turned to Natasha. “You can’t tell me you were expecting that.”

“It wasn’t unexpected...” Nat trailed off with a little shrug, and Clint knew what that meant. He also hadn’t been surprised that the Steve/Bucky/Tony triad had kinky tendencies. He had been slightly surprised when Steve had carefully asked Clint and Nat if they would be willing to join in. And then Clint had been beyond surprised when after they had consented, Steve and Bucky had explained how Tony wanted to ultimately be a humiliated crying mess on the floor of a party, and proceeded to detail the exact plans and fail-safes they had in mind to let him have his fantasy.

They hadn’t been the kind of plans you get from someone who was new to this kind of thing. 

“But we’re gonna do this,” Clint half asked, half stated. 

Nat met his eyes with a wicked grin. “Wouldn't miss it for the world.”

\---

They’d gotten the okay from Tony, now there was a very mild flurry of activity as they prepared everything for the next morning.

“Okay,” Steve gestured to the boxes on the counter, “If you want to do messy food stuff, then use these.”

Clint picked up the box, raised an eyebrow. “Suzy Qs?”

Steve flushed slightly and Bucky rolled his eyes in a way that told Clint that there was definitely a story there. 

“Tell him,” Bucky said, mouth quirking, before Clint could ask.

“They’re his third favourite,” Steve explained weakly. 

“His third favourite,” Clint said dryly, “You monster.”

“Unpleasant food is really hard for Tony, so it’s off the table tonight, but also if something goes wrong I didn’t want to ruin something he really liked.”

Clint shook his head, if he had any doubts about their plans they were now well pacified. “You’re adorable.”

“Shut up,” said Steve, snatching the box back.

“Has anyone ever told you that you over plan?” Natasha said, not looking up from her consent checklist.

“Only with things related to sex,” Bucky answered before Steve could open his mouth. Steve shrugged. He couldn’t really argue.

\---

Steve’s sketches weren’t what Bucky had been expecting. He’d thought they’d be pure porn, but Steve had taken them somewhere else. He hadn’t drawn the bondage, just drawn the moment. In the first, Tony leaned against a roughly sketched wall, his hands were still above his head but it was in the casual shape of a stretch. He was looking at the viewer with hooded eyes, and the just visible outline of his cock under his pants turned the pose into something more than an invitation. 

The second was just a study of pieces. The flush on Tony’s cheekbones disappearing under the blindfold, the curve of his neck, the way his teeth bit his lip. Tony’s hands tense and awkward, then relaxed. There was the curve of his collarbone slipping into the folds of his shirt, and the line of his hip shading into his cock.

In the last, Steve had captured both the strength and a sense of movement in Tony’s arched body, setting him soaring as if he could fly without his suit. Bucky was entranced, letting his fingers drift down the curves of drawn muscle. They hadn’t been in that pose long, Tony couldn’t handle the strain even with the teasing encouragement of almost a blowjob, but the quick lines of the sketch somehow made it more real.

Bucky carefully put aside the sketchbook and made a note to make sure that Tony had a chance to see them.

\---

Steve was mostly putting in time as he dragged Tony around the room by the leash. Tony was, of course, gorgeous all the time, but the struggle and the _trying_ today made him an amazing mess. 

A brightly colored ball flicked across Steve’s field of vision, one of the stress balls they had scattered around the apartment as a silent method to get attention, and Steve looked around for Bucky who was pointing at the laundry room with raised eyebrows. It took Steve a moment, distracted as he was by Tony and the whole day, but then he remembered the laundry in the dryer from last night. He had a laundry mule, so might as well take advantage of it.

Steve was half way through the laundry basket when Tony slumped against his legs. He glanced down, making sure everything was okay but Tony just looked happily spacey so Steve just braced himself, steady and strong against Tony’s weight, and let him lean as much as he needed. 

\---

Bucky leaned over the bed to close the door of the cage and make sure Tony was well and safely settled, then pulled Steve back against him. “Aftercare is important?” he snickered quietly, barely breathing the words. 

“Shut up, you fucked my brains out,” Steve muttered into Bucky’s chest. “And you saw him.” Steve waved absently to where Tony had been. Bucky couldn’t help but agree, he was surprised he had lasted as long as he had, watching Tony suffer and struggle just because they told him to. 

Bucky had planned to take this time to prepare for the evening, but he was feeling loose and lazy from the orgasm and Steve was warm against his chest. He dragged the blanket over top of them, headless of the mess, and signed at JARVIS to wake them in 30 minutes. Just in case. 

\---

“Did you know there’s a nerve here that controls the sensation to your dick?” Steve said, knowing that would draw Tony’s attention completely. Bucky silently grabbed two stacks of already folded napkins, quickly shaking them out to dump back into the basket. 

“So close to the skin, it wouldn’t take much, just a little pressure here, damaging the nerves. That could be fun.” Bucky rearranged the remaining stacks to make his duplicity less obvious, then gave a thumbs up and stepped away. 

Steve tapped Tony’s cock lightly before walking away “Something to think about. Keep folding.”

\---

Steve clicked on the leash, and immediately saw Bucky’s sharp _attention_ gesture. Bucky pointed at the collar, the leash and mimed choking. 

Steve responded back, first indicating leash length and then pointed firmly at his location relative to Tony. The strangulation hazard was a risk, but he’d given him lots of length. Steve was more worried about Tony falling awkwardly with the brush in his mouth. Either way, he’d be staying within arms reach, just in case something went wrong.

But before that they had to get past the first hurdle. Steve could tell Bucky’s attention was still on Tony and Steve watched equally carefully as Tony felt around the gag and nudged the bucket. They knew this was going to be a challenge for him, and they’d be there in an instant if it went wrong, but they wanted to let him try. 

But Tony braced himself, finding his balance, and slowly dipped the brush into the water. And Steve was so so proud of him. 

\---

Steve was busy distracting Tony by writing on his face, so Bucky carefully herded everyone into the yellow tape on the floor. Inside, JARVIS’s clever speakers could create a Cone of Silence, keeping any conversations from Tony. Outside of the zone, they’d have to be careful with sound, JARVIS’s general party chatter and some carefully scripted sections for Tony could only cover so much. 

“Couple of last minute updates: If you set him up for failure, you’ve gotta be mean with it, make sure he knows he can’t win but he has to try. He had a bit of a struggle this afternoon and I think if he fails and he thinks it’s his fault it’ll take him to a bad space. If he fails because you wanted to see him fail, that’ll still work. Pain’s always his happy space, so it’s a good fallback. We’ve got a good foundation on his thighs so it won’t take much there.”

Clint and Natasha nodded. 

“Grab either of us if you have any questions. JARVIS can also help. Limits and Safewords are projected on the walls for reference and will be updated throughout the evening. Everyone ready?”

\---

This was one of the weirder sex parties Clint had been a part of, and that was saying something. Still, it was entertaining. He was standing with Steve, Bucky and Nat, stationed around Tony to give the illusion of a larger crowd. He kicked at Tony with his sneaker clad right foot, and then gave him a more delicate nudge from a slightly different angle with the leather wingtip on his left foot. Once Tony had moved past him, Clint moved up to the front of their little group again. He positioned himself at an angle to Tony’s path, he could step back at an angle and then could play outraged, maybe spill his drink a little. 

Tony was starting to look tired though, his head hanging as he made his way through the ‘crowd’.

He caught Steve’s eye, mimed pouring his drink on Tony with raised eyebrows and Steve nodded. Excellent. 

\---

This had been a fascinating evening for Natasha. It was full of surprising cruelty, but that was balanced with the sweet consideration more in line with what she’d expected when considering BDSM and Steve Rogers in the same sentence. One of them would be slowly tearing Tony apart forcing him crawling across the room, while the other quietly rearranged the furniture so Tony didn’t run into anything. 

When Tony broke, finally crumbling under the onslaught of pain and degradation, she thought this would be the end. But instead they pushed forward, forcing Tony’s face into the ground as Steve sprayed him with a narrow stream of water from a bottle warmer that had to feel like urine. It seemed a little much, but she realized as she watched them watch Tony cry with matching expressions of awe and reverence, that they wanted to give Tony time in this moment after all three of them had worked so hard to get him here. 

Then it was over. She wrote her final message and nodded to Steve and Bucky as she slipped out the door, tugging Clint behind her. Tony was in good hands, now it was her turn. 

\---

Steve found himself lying awake, just staring at Tony where he was peacefully asleep in their arms. Tony had been mostly tangled up with Bucky, but when Steve had spooned up behind him, the man had latched on to Steve’s arm and was showing no signs of letting go despite being dead asleep. 

“I don’t think you’re getting that back.” Bucky said, softly amused and grinning at him over Tony’s head as Steve tried to wiggle some circulation back into his fingers. 

“He can have it,” Steve responded. Tony had given them every part of his self today. Steve was going to give him anything he wanted and more. 

Particularly if what Tony wanted was to do this again sometime.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All comments, including keyboard smashing and emojis, are loved.


End file.
